


Of the Land and the Sea

by starryrosez



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Haru is a god of the sea, M/M, Makoto is a god of the land, Mythology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 17:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16791235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryrosez/pseuds/starryrosez
Summary: Two lovers created the planet Earth and since then have spent their time using their powers to show their love to the other.





	Of the Land and the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as apart of the [Makoharu Flash Bang](https://makoharubigbang.tumblr.com/%22%22). 
> 
> Enjoy!

He stands on the edge of the earth where the sand touches the water and the waves laps at his feet as the cool wind touches his skin waiting. He’ll wait all day if he has to until the blue sky goes to orange to black, the air becomes so cold that he shivers and his teeth clatter if it means he’ll get what he came for in the first place. He’ll wait even if it’s the hottest day of the year, the sand is scorching his bare feet turning his skin red from the beating sun and he might as well be one with the water for he is drenched in sweat. To spend even a minute with Haru, Makoto can wait a thousand years. 

Luckily, that is hardly ever the case because shortly after he enters the water, somebody comes running along the shoreline to greet him. Black hair like the sky, tan skin from the hours he spends under the sun and eyes the same shade of water: that’s Haru, the man of the ocean. Makoto rushes over to him, and the two pause when they are just a few inches away from each other. They stare at each other in amazement as if they’re seeing each for the first time. Finally, Haru reaches out and takes Makoto’s hand. It’s soft and smaller than Makoto’s but it melds perfectly with his. Makoto takes Haru’s other hand and twines their fingers together. Their eyes meet for a second before their faces draw closer. Their lips meet in a sweet kiss. When they pull apart, the two of them lock eyes again and smile. Haru palms Makoto’s face and pecks his lips. Makoto laughs as he kisses Haru again. 

The story behind them is, they’ve always been together. After a star erupted and scattered across the universe Makoto was eventually created, and when he first opened his eyes the first thing he saw was Haru. It was love at first sight and as the two had reached out to each other to prevent getting sucked away into space they had created the planet Earth. Everything that involved water was Haru’s: the seas, the lakes, the creeks in the middle of the woods and the water in the wells. The ground was Makoto’s: the trees, the valleys, and mountains and desert were all formed by Makoto with love. And since then, the two have been inseparable, spending all their time getting to know what they have created and each other. 

After their reunion, they decide to go for a swim in the ocean keeping close to the shore and float on their backs, watching the blue hues in the sky slowly turn red and orange. Their hands are joined. Makoto rubs circles over Haru’s smooth hand with his thumb. They never need to communicate with words; their actions speak louder and clearer than any word either of them has uttered. Both of them know how they feel about each other and don’t need to be told how much much their significant other cherishes them. Sometimes, to fill the comfortable silence between them, they will say something, just to start a conversation because they want to. 

Usually, Makoto is the one to initiate a conversation but this time Haru speaks up, “I have something to show you.” 

Makoto’s eyes widen as he asks, “What?”

Haru stands up. Makoto copies him, curious about what Haru is going to show him. Haru takes both of Makoto’s hands and begins to pull him deeper into the ocean. Makoto starts to panic; he’s never really been this far out in the water. He belongs on land; the ocean is Haru’s domain. Haru is quick to realize the panic begin to emerge from Makoto’s consciousness, and he cups Makoto’s face with his hand, forcing green and blue eyes to meet. 

“It’s okay,” Haru reassures him, as they delve farther out. “Just take a deep breath.”

Makoto nods as he inhales, choosing to focus on his gorgeous lover instead of the ocean around him. In the afternoon sky, Haru’s skin glows, making his tan skin appear golden. His blue eyes reflect the color of the ocean, but gazing into them makes Makoto forget his own name. Makoto exhales, still focusing on his ethereal boyfriend. 

When the water is up to Makoto’s shoulders, and Haru is obviously floating on the surface of the water, the two stop and Haru releases Makoto, pressing a kiss against his cheek, telling him to wait before diving under the water. Makoto waits for him, watching the waves roll by and the sun slowly disappears behind the horizon. Suddenly, hands cover his eyes and a mouth presses against his ear as Haru whispers, “Close your eyes.” 

Makoto smiles as he complies. “They’re closed.”

He hears some swishing around, and cold wet hands take his own before placing something inside and closing it. When he runs his thumb over the object Haru has given him, he notices how rough the surface is, with wedges and little bumps pricking him. It has a bit of weight to it, but it’s still light for the most part. 

“Okay, you can open them,” Haru says.

When Makoto opens his eyes and looks down, he’s slightly confused at first. What he holds in his hands is a shell, which was something similar to another gift Haru had given him in the past. While Makoto has loved everything Haru has made no matter how big or small, he just couldn’t understand why Haru wants him to see this. Still, Makoto treasures everything Haru does for him and he gives him a smile. 

“Thank you Haru,” Makoto says, beginning to put the shell in his pocket when Haru suddenly cuts in, placing a hand on Makoto’s wrist, preventing him from putting it away. 

“Open it,” Haru says.

“Oh,” Makoto blinks as he gazes down at the shell and gives Haru a confused look, “okay.” 

He takes the shell and pries it open by prying his fingers into the cracks. The shell snaps in half, and a tiny white sphere falls out and plummets into the water. Makoto shrieks in surprise; Haru dives underwater to retrieve it.

“Sorry,” Makoto sheepishly apologizes when Haru reemerges. 

Haru snorts in response placing the object into the palm of Makoto’s hand. “You didn’t know there was something inside.” 

Makoto chuckles as he examines the object more closely. Now that he is able to look at it, he realizes the white sphere is completely smooth across the entire surface and slightly reflects Makoto’s image. 

“Haru...this is beautiful…”

Haru pulls out a necklace from his tunic revealing a pendant that Makoto instantly recognized. The pendant is a blue crystal extracted from a geode that Makoto had created for Haru the last time they’ve been together. Haru must have formed it into a pendant and decided to wear it, to display the love Makoto has for him. Makoto feels his face redden, and his heart melts with joy at the sight of his gift. 

“What you have in your hand is called a pearl. After you made this beautiful crystal, I wanted to give something in return,” Haru says, looking away from Makoto, his ears turning pink as he tugs on his necklace. “I worked on this all night, trying to create the perfect--"

“Haru,” Makoto cups Haru’s face smiling down at his beautiful lover, “I love it.”

Haru smiles in return. “Good.”

Makoto closes his eyes focuses on the pearl in his hand, thinking about how he could use it. He isn’t comfortable with anything around his neck so he can’t form a necklace. But after a necklace, he draws a blank with what he can do with the pearl. Suddenly, an idea forms in his head. He concentrates, thinking of what he wants to do and feels his power begin to flow into his hand, making his imagination reality. When he finishes, he opens his eyes and looks down at his creation. In his hand is a ring with the pearl shining beautifully on it. He slips it onto his finger and shows it to Haru, who smiles at the masterpiece. 

“It looks good, don’t you think?” Makoto muses.

“Yeah but it looks better on you,” Haru says as he cups Makoto’s face and brings their lips together. Makoto drops his hand, choosing instead to hold Haru’s waist and bring his body closer to Makoto.

“I love you,” Makoto whispers against Haru’s lips as they break apart. 

“I love you too,” Haru responds his blue eyes sparkling before connecting their lips once again.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/158790415@N08/45206665505/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> Art is from [Donguris](http://donguris.tumblr.com/) which can be seen [here](http://donguris.tumblr.com/post/180655750413/fic-of-the-land-and-the-sea-by-starryrosez-for). 
> 
> Thank you [Jimei](https://justjimei.tumblr.com/) for being my beta.
> 
> Thanks for reading, comments are always appreciated! <3


End file.
